


Two poor sods at an empty coffee shop

by stjarna



Series: 25 Days Christmas Romance Challenge and AoS Advent 2017 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (Half-)Jewish characters, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, M/M, Other, You can decide yourself if you want to read this as a BROTP or OTP, christmas day, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: From the25 Days of Christmas Romance Challenge(but in this case you don't have to read it as OTP if you prefer Fitz&Hunter BROTP)Prompt: Character A is stuck working in coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there.





	Two poor sods at an empty coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysbears (DrZebra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/gifts).



> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the quick beta and to @buckysbears for giving it a pre-read as well.

Hunter looked at the young, curly-haired man who’d sat down at a table by the window, pulling his laptop from his backpack and seemingly settling in for a few hours of free Wi-Fi. It was the only occupied table at the coffee shop. It wasn’t surprising that the place was deserted at 9 a.m. on Christmas Day. Hunter was surprised to have a customer at all. Two cops had stopped in earlier to grab some coffee to go. That was to be expected. But an actual customer. Sitting at a table. Typing vigorously. _That_ Hunter hadn’t seen coming.

He appreciated the company though. Hunter wasn’t someone who liked the quiet. And it was a fellow Brit. The Scottish brogue had been hard to miss when he’d ordered his tea.

Hunter placed the small teapot, an empty cup, some sugar packages, and a small milk jug on his tray and walked over to his lonely customer. He set the tray down and the bloke looked up, an appreciative smile on his lips. He bobbed his head briefly in gratitude before his eyes wandered back to his laptop screen.

“So—” Hunter crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What’s it for you? Jew who’s already done with the holidays or poor sod who couldn’t afford a trip home?”

“What?” His customer looked up, squinting in confusion.

“It’s Christmas Day, mate,” Hunter replied matter-of-factly. “Not too many reasons why somebody would be out and about.”

“Oh.”

It wasn’t much of a reply, but it wasn’t a ‘Sod off’ either, which was good enough for Hunter. He gestured at himself. “In my case: poor half-Jew, who’s never stepped foot in a synagogue and who couldn’t afford a trip home this year anyways.”

His customer stared at him in silence for a moment, before sighing deeply. “Half-Jew who spent Hanukkah with his Jewish mum in Glasgow, and whose non-Jewish dad we better not talk about.” He shrugged. “Had to fly back for work, except work’s closed today and my friends are off Christmassing with their families.”

“Well, then—” Hunter slapped the lonely Scotsman’s shoulder. “Happy belated Hanukkah to us poor half-Jewish sods.”

“I think we’re about to break the record for most times ‘half-Jew’ has been used in a single conversation,” his customer replied drily.

“Getting a bit much?”

“I could do without. I think we’ve established our religious background sufficiently.”

Hunter chuckled. “Alright, just ‘poor sod’ then?”

“It’s Fitz.”

Hunter pursed his lips, nodding in agreement. “Yes, I’d say it fits.”

His new mate rolled his eyes. “No. My name. I’m Fitz. Leopold Fitz, but I prefer to go by my last name.”

Hunter drew in a surprised breath. “Well, blimey!” He gestured at himself. “Lance Hunter. Prefer to go by Hunter. Looks like we got loads in common, my friend.”

Fitz let out a quiet chuckle. “Promoted from sod to friend in less than five minutes?”

Hunter shrugged. “You should see what I can do in an hour.”

Fitz laughed out loud, shaking his head. “I think you won’t give me a choice.”

Hunter gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. “How ‘bout I raid the display case and see if the Hanukkah fairy brought you any leftovers?”

“You’ve really never set foot in a synagogue, have you now?”

Hunter shrugged. “I got a big folder from my boss that tells me what’s kosher. Do I get Jewish brownie points for that?”

A teasing smile spread across Fitz’s face. “Your boss does.”

Hunter grinned. “Mate, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

“I’ll decide on that once you’ve actually brought me some food.”


End file.
